This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There are 350,000 hemodialysis patients in the USA;Hemodialysis patients have an unacceptably high death rate, so that one out of every 4 to 5 patients die each year. Almost half of all deaths are believed to be from heart disease. Because markers of malnutrition and inflammation such as low amount of blood protein serum albumin <4.0 g/dL rather than traditional risk factors, are among the strongest predictors of early death and because malnutrition-inflammation appears to be closely related to oxidative stress in hemodialysis patients. We hypothesize that the malnutrition-inflammation can be significantly corrected by a simple in-center oral nutritional support with anti-inflammatory and antioxidant properties combined with an appetite stimulant with anti-inflammatory properties, leading to improved clinical and nutritional outcome measures in hemodialysis patients. We have proposed to the National Institutes of Health a pilot/feasibility study where dialysis patients will have 50-50 chance of receiving real treatment or a fake version of it placebo. This method is called randomization, and this study type is called? randomized placebo-controlled clinical trial? with two arms, a so-called 2x2 factorial design. Our proposed study has a low-priced but efficient operational system and will be perfomed in 8 to 10 DaVita dialysis clinics in Los Angles area. During this 2-year pilot/feasibility study, we will test whether our proposed nutritional and anti-inflammatory treatments are safe and can improve low serum albumin and other relevant outcomes in 100 hemodialysis patients. Subjects will be adult hemodialysis patients with a serum albumin <4.0 g/dL.